exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Miasma
Miasma is a spiritual poison born from the existence of mankind. It can be considered one of the greatest threats to the stability in the Multiverse. Nature Miasma is a substance opposed to Anima. If Anima is the source of all life, its genesis, Miasma is a byproduct of vitality and a substance designed to end it. Miasma is naturally produced by all living organisms, in small quantities. As people consume Anima during their everyday lives, Miasma is released into the atmosphere, although the output is not significant enough to produce Miasma outbreaks. However, there are several factors that can greatly amplify Miasma production. Misuse of Alchemy, attempts to channel Anima, technologies abusive to environment, or even exalted human emotions such as greed or desire, can greatly increase that output. (Note that the two phenomenons are often linked - miasma-producing methods are often born to fulfill natural human greed). Although some Artifacts and Deities can erase the effects of Miasma, as well as powerful Philosopher's Stones, there is no common way to get rid of Miasma, making it a permanent and serious threat. Effects Plants either wither or mutate when exposed to Miasma corrosion, becoming monstrous, flesh-eating plants. Animals become feral, beastlike, and attack on sight. Those effects are due to Miasma corrosion leaving the soul with a deep appetite of Anima, an appetite that can only be quenched with the taste of living meat. Most humans are slowly eroded by Miasma, losing their intellect as their instincts overwhelm them, their appetite turning into madness and driving them into becoming Ghouls and devouring human flesh endlessly. However, some humans turn into still humanoid entities, the Lost, individuals who retain their memory and consciousness while still being plagued by the endless hunger for Anima and human flesh. Other supernatural entities can be corrupted, but those corruptions often take subtler forms, such as Oni for Demons, or Qliphoth for Sephira. Most Undead are also born from Miasma, and like Vampires, their hunger is borne by the Miasma flowing in their bodies. Powers Using miasma grands superior physical capacities, a healing factor, animal-like features like claws or teeth, and even in some cases the innate practise of Maho, or blood magic. However, each use of tainted powers further pushes the user into its descent. Masters of Miasma can also raise Undead, perform feats of Necromancy, or control and summon corrupted entities. Deities * Angra Mainyu, All the World's Evils, is a corrupted Demon God fused with the body of Ahriman, a tainted human. Currently, he may be considered as the greatest threat to the existence of Anima. * Atheus is an entity associated for the spreading of Miasma in Interra, and presents himself as the God of Mankind. * Jigoku is both a place and entity made of pure miasma fused with a shard of Inferno. Its rulers, Daigotsu and (in a much lesser measure) Tohkatsu Daigotsu, can be considered minor Gods of Miasma. Trivia * Miasma is a concept invented by ancient greeks as a way to denote the metaphysical poison sent to corrupt humans, needing a scapegoat to appease the divine will. This, in turn, echoes the legend of Angra Mainyu. Category:Concept Category:Miasma